The valley of tears
by kendraCs
Summary: Starts and ends come together. One after the other, so close together that the line between them often blurs and fades. Adrien couldn t have known that a simple act of a blooming love would end the peace in the seven kingdoms, or that the start of war would end the life of his lady love, could he? This story starts with a crown of roses and ends the same. Game of thrones!AU


**Miraculous Ladybug/Game of thrones!AU**

 **Summary:Starts and ends come together. One after the other, so close together that the line between them often blurs and fades.**

 **Adrien couldn´t have known that a simple act of a blooming love would end the peace in the seven kingdoms, or that the start of war would end the life of his lady love, could he?  
Or maybe he knew, but didn´t care. Either way, this story starts with a crown of roses and ends the same.**

 **Game of thrones/A song of ice and fire!AU**

 **.x▬▬▬▬[» The valley of tears «]▬▬▬▬ ×.**

Marinette was a beauty born in the warmest night of the long summer. Her beauty was a rare one, often confused for that of a Baratheon through her dark hair and clear, calming sea eyes.

But she was Tyrell to the root. Even if she had taken little after the brown Tyrell hair or dark eyes she had inherited his kindness and honor, and her competitive personality was all her father's, too. However, in looks she took after her mother. Her dark hair was actually a shade bluer than normal Baratheon carbon black hair, and her bluebell eyes were not as calm as the sea as Baratheon eyes were compared with, no, they were made of liquid fire, melting whatever she focused on. The beauty was indeed exotic, "from Myr," her mother would tell her wen as little kid she asked why she didn´t look anything like her father or any other Tyrell family. "My little bug, you take after the land of finery and beauty.".

Being the only daughter of Lord Tyrell and his pretty wife of the free cities, she was raised in the greenest part of Highgarden and she was considered the sweetest lady of the seven kingdoms. And also, after years of being known as the clumsiest too in her awkward teenage years, at five and ten she was known to be one of the greatest beauties of the realm.

With the years she had earned the favor of several suitors, both of the lower houses and high born. Lord Tyrell had had received in his home a varied range of men who came to his home trying to win the hand of his daughter in marriage, either in search of her affection or her juicy inheritance. Lord Tyrell had heard the proposals of honorable and handsome men, from the son of one of his most loyal men, the serene and artistic Nathaniel Ashfor (a sweet heir with a soft spot for Marinette since they were children), to unpleasant men as the Lord of the Twins, a rude and hash man, who was three times the age of Marinette, who by then was only five and ten.

Lord Frey, who had come with expensive gifts, had nearly left Highgarden with a sword in the neck. After being denied the 'Marriage' proposal, he had believed that the easiest way to get Lord and Lady Tyrell accept his proposal was to take the girl's maidhood.

He had created a scandal of epic proportions, as the most remote corners of Westeros had heard rumors of how guards around the palace in Highgarden had been alerted by the cries of the young Marinette and come to her rescue to find the old Lord of the Twins trying to fondle the girl in her own chambers. Versions of the story vary depending on where they were told, but one thing was certain. Tom Tyrell being the honorable man he was had decided not to kill him right spot, as he undoubtedly had wanted, but instead with an indignant group of his men had left for Kingslanding in search of justice.

The king did not execute Lord Frey, however sympathizing with Lord Tyrell, as he also had a daughter the same age as Marinette. The King ordered to cut him an important part of his anatomy and later sent him to serve the Night Watch.

It was said too, that the Ex-Lord of House Frey still had nightmares and shit his pants when someone as much as mentioned Lady Sabine Tyrell.

However, the damage was done and fearing for their daughter for the first time, they came to the conclusion that the beauty of Marinette had been both a blessing and a curse. They decided to send her to Dorne, where the Prince of Dorne had asked the hand of Marinette for his own son, Ali.  
There was that, as well as it being the place further from the Twins and the Riverlands in which they could think of.

Lord and Lady Tyrell watched how their only daughter was escorted into a ship that would take her to Dorne.

They both knew that if the whole ordeal was successful they would be giving up their child to the hot desert and spicy people, and they would be giving up their only heir.  
At five and ten Marinette meet Ali, and for a while he nursed a big crush on the sweet girl.  
And, at five and ten, she met the love of her life in the form of a handsome golden haired, green eyed, six and ten years old boy.

 **-»Capítulo1: You and me«-**

 **_  
** _ **"And I don`t know why,  
I can`t kepp my eyes off of you "**_ **  
_**

The first time Adrien laid eyes on Marinette, she was fighting a small group of soldiers. Her hands were bare of weapons and two small children with raw and dirty clothes are behind her nursing another one that seemed to be bleeding.

And the first time he saw her he didn't know the lady in polka dotted red satin is Marinette, Lady of Highgarden, but that didn't stop him from falling hopelessly in love with her.

He had strayed himself from his party to wander through the city before arriving to the palace, his loyal friend Sir Nino has tang along with him without asking anything, because he had easily understood Adrien's curiosity, being raised so tightly protected from the outside world and barely allowed to leave Casterly Rock at all until now. He was not wasting time in absorbing greedy pieces of unadulterated reality around him.

They had stripped of their expensive clothes and had disguised as commoners to avoid attention. It was already enough having golden hair and fair skin that does not fit with the darker appearance of people of Dorne.

When he spotted her because she stood out in a crowd, is was not only because she was verbally fighting or because her clothes were finer than the common people (crimson red cloth wrapped around her frame in a fashion so estrange to Adrian as is appalling, and red polka doted turban cavers her head an her face, letting only a strand of black hair peek teasingly under the fabric), but because she was tiny, very, very tiny and yet she was facing men bigger than her with grace and confidence. Her back straight and her voice calm, soft like a song, but commanding attention all the same. Her whole aura emanated with authority. And because everything she was doing, she was doing it because she wanted to protect little children, or so it seemed.

She had to be some Lady or at least live in the castle, he thought; her ways spoke for themselves.  
They were ready to step in and help the lady because that tiny girl, as collected and imposing as she was, could not fight six men on her own if they indeed decided to attack. But before they could draw their swords (because a good knight never parts with his sword, his father has taught him) or even step out of the crowd that had formed around the scene, a woman dressed in similar fashion as the little lady in red outfit approaches to the scene, a blithely air around her so strong that people around her seemed to relax. The soldiers tensed up looking bewildered, and soon enough they were leaving quickly, leaving behind an enchanted crowd and two bewildered knights.  
Adrien was ready to follow her when his party found him. They stopped him, and just like that he lost her in the crowd. All the while the captain in his guard was red faced and giving him a sermon and threatening him to inform his father and send him back to the Rock. But he was not listening, his mind too preoccupied with the Lady who, without even looking at him, had already stolen his heart.

He had to get it back.

He was not sure if he wanted that.

And he wondered if he was a fool for it.

 _We will see each other again my lady,_ he promised quietly, and the smile across his face was full of life for the first time.

 **-» «-**

The second time he saw her she was standing in Sunspare, right beside the heir prince.  
The palace was big and colorful and so very different from his house. This place was joyful and warm, inviting in a way that the Lannister home could never be, not after his mother passed away.  
The party that received him was far bigger that he had expected, yet again is not only the Royal family that welcomes him, but also the bastard cousin of the prince known as the Sand Snakes that stood proudly around prince Kowar of Dorne, and his heir Prince Ali. In any other place of Westeros the bastard of a Lord would be hidden and cast aside, the cause of shame and dishonor, but not in Dorne. Adrien already loved the place, even if this was a palace, and the Seven knew that he hates palaces. He felt comfortable here.

And then he saw her. She stood out with her pale creamy skin and clear eyes.  
Her glow was pink and golden roses were embroiled around her waist and down her spine till they kissed the floor. Her arms were bare and her neck looked longer because the straps that held her dress around her shoulder were lower than usual. Her face was angelic, the pale skin and the blushed cheeks highlighted the color of her blue eyes and pink mouth, all framed in long dark locks of a strange blue-black hair.

And she was a vision.

This time when they introduced her, he knows she was Marinette Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden and fiancé of Prince Ali. But he failed to see that she was also the girl that stole his heart in the market.  
And so, he did not truly see her. His mind was too set in finding his Lady in red polka dotted fabric to recognize anything around him.

How ironic that now that he finally felt alive, he was blind.

 **.× ▬▬▬▬▬x.**

Review?


End file.
